The Clues of the Moon: Chapter 5
Characters Ariadne Vega Kelsey Fisher Selene (spirit) Jeffrey Chaney (mortal) Story Ariadne Vega V The Shiny Tiara that has to Cause a lot of Trouble Chapter Five My day was not going well. I was in New York, trying to get up to Olympus. Of course, there must have been a newbie working the counter. No briefed him on the fact that freaking OLYMPUS is sitting over the Empire State Building. “Get lost kid, or I’ll call the cops,” the man, Jeffrey Chaney, said. “Let me go up to Olympus for Zeus’ sake!” I said. “I am the daughter of Zeus!” Jeffrey smirked and shook his head slowly. He picked up the phone and dialed for security. I gritted my teeth, but at the moment I didn’t really want to go to juvie. “You’ll see. You’ll be sorry, Jeffrey.” That’s when I left, out onto the streets of New York. At least it wasn’t raining. I put one hand in my pocket, the other was messing with my necklace. I didn’t know what to do now. I didn’t really want to go to Camp at the moment. So I would just wonder around New York. Soon enough, I found myself in Central Park. It was one of my favorite non-magical spot to go to (although some could argue that it is magical, after the fight with Hyperion). I went beside the lake, to the place very beautiful and tranquil since not a lot of New Yorkers had found it. I picked up a nice, flat rock (also another reason I liked this spot) and skipped it across the water. Four skips. That was horrible. I continued skipping rocks for maybe fifteen minutes, and when I bent down to pick up another rock I felt something cool and metallic. I looked at it. It was a glowing silver tiara. It was really pretty, not too obnoxious. There were stones placed atop it, they looked like… moonstones? This isn't something Artemis would normally wear… nor does she have a tiara I thought. Then what could it be? Oh well, I wouldn’t worry about it now. I placed it on my head for safe keeping while I continued skipping rocks. I would show Chiron later. Suddenly I heard a loud buzzing that made my head want to explode. I fell to my knees, and then I heard a soft voice speak above the buzzing, tuning it out. “Ariadne, I’m sorry about the noise,” the woman said. I saw a haze of light appear before me, bright white. Are you kidding me? I have to die now? I thought. The woman laughed. “No, you don’t have to die. I need your help,” she said. “You might not know me, but I am Selene, the ancient moon goddess. Please, Ariadne, I need your help. The titans are after my moonstone, along with Artemis and Hecate’s. I haven’t been able to contact them, and I don’t know if they’ve been captured or not. I’ve contacted a few other demigods. Actually, one is on her way right now. You have my tiara, and that makes you a key part in this puzzle. Please, Ariadne, watch over it. It is meant to hold my moonstone, which is hidden. It, along with the other clues that I have sent to the other half-bloods, will help you bring me back. You know not how powerful the moon is. It can’t fall into the wrong hands. Will you help me, Ariadne, ‘most holy’, named after my great niece?” I was too busy taking it all in. “Of course,” I said. Wait, Ariadne of Crete was a niece of Selene? You learn something every day. “So wait, what do I have to do?” The white being smirked. “I can’t stay much longer,” Selene said, avoiding the question. “Kelsey will fill you in.” There was a flash, and Selene was gone. I removed the tiara from my head and held it. Not a minute later I heard a horse’s whinny. Suddenly there was a horse, with a girl sitting on it, a dazed look in her eyes. “Are you Kelsey?” I asked. The girl looked at me, moving her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. “Did Selene send you?” she asked me. “Depends, are you Kelsey?” I asked once more. She smirked. “Yeah, I’m Kelsey, daughter of Poseidon. And you are?” she asked me. “Ariadne, daughter of Zeus,” I said. I could see the rivalry begin to form. “Do you know what we’re supposed to do?” “Find the others with the clues and find and free Selene and keep her moonstone in our hands,” Kelsey recited. “Wonderful,” I grumbled, fiddling with my necklace. “Did Selene give you the necklace and the crown?” Kelsey asked, genuinely wondering. “No, it’s er, my mom’s,” I said. “The necklace, that is.” “Oh, okay. Well, hop on, I guess,” Kelsey said. “The horse was my clue from her. I think the mare’ll lead us to the others, hopefully.” I shook my head, but I hopped on behind Kelsey on the horse. “So who are we looking for?” I asked. “Not a clue,” Kelsey answered. Wonderful. Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:LittleLorica Category:Chapter Page